CHOISE
by xeJngga
Summary: Ketik hatimu Memiliki dua perasaan yang sama? mana yang akan kau pilih? [HunBAek/ChanBaek] GS! HAPPY READING
1. Chapter 1

**CHOISE**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **[Hunbaek/Chanbaek]GS!**

 **Rate :T**

 **100% cerita milik saya, dan saya hanya meminjam nama cast saja, cast hanya milik Tuhan, Agensi masing-masing dan para Fansnya serta para orang tua mereka**  
 **(khusus Chanyeol milih saya XD #plak)**

* * *

" _siapa yang harus ku pilih? Ketika ku melihatnya aku sudah merasa bahagia atau ketika ku didekatnya aku merasakan hal sama?" –Byun Baekhyun_

" _Bersamalah dengan ku dan ketika hatiku telah kau miliki" –Park Chanyeol_

" _Jangan hanya menjadi bayanganku yang hanya bisa kulihat tanpa ku rasakan, jadilah sosok nyata agar aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya" –Oh Sehun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **NEXT/STOP?**_


	2. Chapter 1 : The First Meet

**CHOISE**

.

.

.

.

.

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

[Hunbaek/Chanbaek]GS!

Rate :T

100% cerita milik saya, dan saya hanya meminjam nama cast saja, cast hanya milik Tuhan, Agensi masing-masing dan para Fansnya serta para orang tua mereka  
(khusus Chanyeol milih saya XD #plak)

* * *

Byun Baekhyun siswi kelas XI A di Hannyoung High School. Di kelasnya Baekhyun mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi yaitu Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mereka bersahabat saat duduk di kelas 7 Junior High School, mereka telah saling mengetahui sifat masing masing, mulai dari Baekhyun yang tertutup terebih mengenai perasaannya, Kyungsoo yang sangat usil dan Luhan yang sangat kekanak-kanan

Disinilah mereka sekarang di ruang kelas tercinta mereka, Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan Luhan duduk sendirian di depan Kyungsoo, setiap guru mereka belum masuk kekelas mereka melakukan kegiatan yang paling di gemari para wanita "bergosip" terlebih Luhan yang sangat bersemangat melakukan kegiatan itu.

"Baekkie~ Kyungie~" Ucap Luhan dengan nada manjanya

"Ya?/Wae?" Jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

"Apa Kalian tahu, kelas kita akan kedatangan dua murid pindahaaaaan!" pekik Luhan

"Kuharap murid pindahan itu namja dan tampan, Ah jangan lupa harus tinggi, satu lagi yang paling tampan harus duduk bersama ku" lanjut Luhan dengan antusias

"Ku cerewet sekali, dan walaupun namja tampan itu duduk bersama kau, ku yakian dia hanya bertahan sehari atau dua hari, hm.. paling lama ia bertahan hingga 3 hari" dengan sangat santai nya Kyungsoo menjawab seperti itu

"YAK! Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu!" kesal Luhan karena ucapan Kyungsoo seperti meremehkannya

"karena kau cerewe" Kyungsoo tertawa setelah berhasil membuat Luhan kesal dan Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah kedua sahanatnya itu pun ikut tertawa

"berhentilah kalian berdua, dan Luhan semoha harapan mu terwujud" Baekhyun meleraikan perdebatan kedua sahabatnya itu, sebenarnya sangat lucu tapi, mengingat suara Luhan sangat cempreng Baekhyun terpaksa melerikannya demi kedamaian kelasnya

"Baekkie kau sahabat terbaik, tak seperti seseorang" Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan melirik Kyungsoo saat berbicara seperti itu

"YAK! Jadi menurutmu aku tidak baik? " Kyungsoo tak terima sindiran Luhan yang sepertinya untuk dirinya

"Aku tak bilang itu kau Do Kyungsoo" elak luhan, saat Kyungsoo ingin membalas perkataan Luhan tiba-tiba wali kelas mereka datang dan para siswa siswi langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Anak-anak kalian mendapat teman baru, semoga kalian dapat berteman dengan baik, kalian masuklah " Ucap Choi Seonsaengnim

Dan aku menjadi penaaran kenapa Choi Seonsaengnim mengatakan "kalian"

"Apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar?" batinku . Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat, mungkin karena rasa penasaranku yang tinggi tapi kuberusaha bersikap setenang mungkin agar Kyungsoo tak mengetahuinya. Murid baru itupun masuk

"Perkenalkan diri kalian" Perintah Choi Seonsaengnim

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jeoneun Park Chanyeol imnida, kalian dapat memanggilku Chanyeol" ucap Namja tinggi bertelinga seperti peri

"Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Oh Sehun imnida, panggil saja Sehun" dan sekarang namja yang berwajah datar yang memperkenalkan diri

Jujur saja walaupun mereka seperti itu tapi itulah yang membuat mereka berdua terlihat sangat tampan dan kuyakin Luhan sedang memekik senang dalam hatinya karena harapannya terwujud. Tapi jantungku malah berdetak makin cepat hingga sekarang

"Kenapa ini? Tak seperti biasanya" Tanyaku dalam hati

 **Baekhyun POV End**

"kalian duduklah di bangku yang kosong" Ucap Choi Seonsaengnim dan kedua namja itu langsung menuju bangku yang kosong, dan sekarang luhan duduk bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk dibelakang Baekhyun sendirian. Baekhyun merasa merasa hari-har i tenangnya akan berakhir berkat kehadiran kedua namja itu karena harus olahraga jantungs setiap harinya.

"baiklah anak-anak hanya itu yang ingin seonsaengnim sampaikan, semua guru akan rapat.. gunakan waktu kalian untuk berkenalan dengan murid baru itu" semua murid bersorak senang dalam hati berkat ucapan Choi Seonsaengnim

"Dan untuk Byun Baekhyun, kau Seonsaengim tugaskan untuk mengajak kedua murid baru itu untuk mengelilingi dan mengenalkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah ini" Perintah Choi Seonsaengnim

Choi Seonsaengnim langsung keluar dari kelas dan seluruh murid langsung bersenang-senang tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC?**

* * *

Terima kasik kepada semuanya yang telah bersedia membaca, dan terimakasih atas dukungan kalian untuk melanjutkan ff ini

Semoga kalian suka dan tak mengecewakan

buat gregetnya... kita tunggu saja XD


	3. Chapter 2: A New Feeling

**CHOISE**

.

.

.

.

.

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

[Hunbaek/Chanbaek]GS!

Rate :T

100% cerita milik saya, dan saya hanya meminjam nama cast saja, cast hanya milik Tuhan, Agensi masing-masing dan para Fansnya serta para orang tua mereka  
(khusus Chanyeol milih saya XD #plak)

* * *

Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada yeoja cantik yang di beri tugas oleh Choi Seonsaengnim, yeoja cantik itu harus berjalan bersama kedua namja yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Baekhyun yaitu yeoja cantik yang ingin tugasnya cepat selesai agar tak membebani hatinya lagi. Baekhyun langsung mengajak kedua namja itu mengelilingin sekitar sekolah

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku langsung menghampiri kedua namja itu dan menyeretnya keluar kelas, tak peduli dengan tatapan tak suka dari para yeoja yang sedang berkenalan dengan mereka. Aku benar-benar ingin tugasku cepat selesai

"Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, orang yang di tugaskan Choi Seonsaengnim tadi" aku mulai memperkenalkan diri, agar kedua namja itu tak salah paham karena aku langsung menyeret kedua namja itu keluar kelas

"Hai Baekhyun-ssi, aku.."

"Aku masih ingat nama kalian berdua, kau yang bertelinga peri Chanyeol dan yang berwajah datar Sehun, satu hal lagi panggil saja secara informal, arraseo?" aku memotong perkataan Chanyeol saat ia sedang memperkenalkan diri, dan kedua namja itu hanya mengangguk paham

"Baekhyun kapan kita mengelilingi sekolah ini?" Tanya Sehun

Sekarang, Ayo kita mulai" aku mulai melangkah melewati mereka tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahanku, perasaan itu muncul kembali padahal barusaja aku melupakan itu, saat ku lihat ternyata Sehun yang menahan ku.

"Baekhyun bolehkah aku dan Chanyeol di pisah? aku tak ingin mengelilingi sekolah ini bersamanya" Ucap Sehun

"kenapa kau tak ingin kita bersama Sehun-ah?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang dibuat seolah sedih

"Chanyeol-ah kau sangat menjijikan dan karena itu aku tak mau berjalan bersamamu " jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya

Jawaban Sehun langsung disambut tawa oleh Chanyeol dan aku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menatap tak percaya oleh kelakuan kedua namja tersebut, mereka mirip Luhan dan Kyungsoo selalu bertengkar namun saling menyayangi,

"aku harus menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini dan mulai berteman dengan mereka, yaaa kau bias Byun Baekhyun" batinku

"ehmm" aku berdehem agar pedebatan mereka berhenti dan mereka yang menyadari langsung menatapku

"Sehun, bisakah kau lepas tanganmu dan beri alasan yang sebenarnya" ucapku tegas

"Ah, Mianhae Baekhyun-ah" sehun langsung melepas tanagnnya

"Alasanku sebenarnya adalah memberi waktu Chanyeol agar dapat bersama mu, karena kau tipe idealnya Chanyeol" Lanjut sehun dan di akhiri dengan senyumnya yang menawan

Jantungku mulai berdebar lagi, kali ini ku tak tau apakah karena ucapan Sehun atau senyumnya yang Menawan. Ah aku tak peduli aku harus berjuang menghilangkan perasaan bodoh itu, Aku mulai menetralkan jantungku

"YAK! Tipe idealku sudah berubah, aku mengatakan itu saat masih SD" bela Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah

"ya terserah, Baekhyun bagaimana keputusan mu?" Sehun kembali bertanya

"Tidak sehun, Aku tidak.."

"Aku akan traktir kau es krim" Sehun memotong ucapan ku, mendengar kata es krim aku langsung menyetujuinya

"Baiklah yeol, kita mulai ku tak sabar ingin bertemu es krimku" ucapku semangat dan langsung menarik chanyeol mengelilingin sekolah

 **Baekhyun POV End**

Sehun pun langsung kembali ke kelas dan Chanyeol hanya pasrah saat dirinya di tarik oleh yeoja cantik itu, berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat bersemangat berkeliling dan menjelaskan setiap tempat yang mereka lewati, seolah Baekhyun telah tertular virus cerewet dari Luhan, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sekarang mereka berada di ruangan terakhir yang akan Baekhyun jelaskan yaitu ruang musik

 **Chanyeol POV**

"ini adalah ruang terakhir yang akan ku jelaskan, jadi dengarkan baik-baik" ucap Baekhyun, aku menanggapinya dengan menganggukan kepalaku

"sekolah kita memiliki fasilitas alat musik yang lumayan lengkap, jika kau suka bermain musik atau ingin membuat sebuah band kau bisa ikut ekskul musik, apa kau bisa bermain alat musik?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku dapat memainkan banyak alat musik Baekhyun-ah, sebelum aku pindah band sekolah ku juara satu itu karena ku" jawabku dengan membanggakan diri

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapku hanya tertawa

"Hahaha, sombong sekali kau Tuan Park, saat kau melakukan kesalahan saat bermain musik, aku lah orang pertama yang akan mentertawakanmu" Balas Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja ekskul itu?" lanjut baekhyun

"Aku tidak mau" jawab ku singkat

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun keruangan itu, aku langsung mengikutinya saat aku masuk aku melihat Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memegang gitar, ia mulai memetik senar gitar tersebut dengan jari lentiknya

 _ajigeun jal moreujiman niga barabolttae  
eotteon seollemeul neukkyeo i sunganedo  
eolmana maneunji molla hago shipeun mari  
deutgo shipeun mari_

 _saranghae Love love love in my heart  
neowa oraeorae jigeum i gireul geotgo shipeo  
geurigo You you because of you_

Pertama kali yang kurasakan damai

 _nae modeun ge da neoro gadeuk cha  
nae sarang_

 _Oh love is you oh love for you  
Always in my heart I'm falling in love_

 _neoreul bomyeon geunyang joa neoye geu nunbitto  
nareul bureuneun neoye moksorimajeo  
paran saekkkal jibungarae neowa jibeul jitgo  
neowa hamkke sallae_

tenang

 _saranghae Love love love in my heart  
neowa oraeorae jigeum i gireul geotgo shipeo  
geurigo You you because of you  
nae modeun ge da neoro gadeuk cha  
nae sarang_

dan Hatiku berdebar

 _himdeun ildo cham manketjiman  
nan neoye gyeote isseulge  
nae maeumsoge neoraneun jibeul jitgo  
yeongweontorok hamkke halgeoya_

Apakah aku menyukainya?

 _eonjena hangsang neon bomiya  
yeoreum gaeul jina gyeoul geu kkeute niga isseo  
geurigo You you because of you  
nae modeun ge da neoro gadeuk cha  
nae sarang_

 _Oh love is you oh love for you  
Always in my heart I'm falling in love_

Jujur untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara yang sangat indah yang mampu membuat hatiku ku damai, tenang dan membuatku berdebar disaat yang bersamaan. Aku pun langsung menghampirinya

"Bagaimana? Aku juga ingin menyombongkan diri sepertimu" Baekhyun pun tertawa setelah menyombongkan dirinya

"Suaramu sangat indah, hingga membuatku jatu hati Baekhyun-ah" tanpa sadar ku berucap sepeti itu, kemudian saat kulihat baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah

"Ah, maksudku aku hatuh hati pada suaramu" lanjutku sambil tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya

"Bodoh sekali, kenapa ku berkata seperti itu" batin ku

Baekhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum

"Terima kasih" ucap baekhyun

Sunggung debaran itu belum behenti hingga saat ini, mungkin aku harus berterimakasih kepada Sehun karena telah memberiku kesempatan Ini

 **Chanyeol POV End**

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka sejak mereka masuk keruangan itu

"Semoga ini awal yang bagus" batin orang itu

 _"biarkan terjadi, semakin kau tahan akan semakin menyiksa,_

 _seperti perasaan_

 _ungkapkan, semakin kau pendam akan semakin menyiksa dan akan berevolusi menjadi penyesalan yang meninggalkan luka"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

Maafin Author lama updatenya T.T

semoga ga mengecewakan yaa untuk Chapter ini

dan Author banyak-banyak mengucapkan terimakasih buat kalian yang suka sama cerita ini


	4. Chapter 3: Hurt

p class="p" style="padding: 0pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; color: #555555; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"CHOISE/span/strong/p  
p class="p" style="padding: 0pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; color: #555555; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"./span/p  
p class="p" style="padding: 0pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; color: #555555; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"./span/p  
p class="p" style="padding: 0pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; color: #555555; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"./span/p  
p class="p" style="padding: 0pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; color: #555555; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"./span/p  
p class="p" style="padding: 0pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; color: #555555; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"./span/p  
p class="p" style="padding: 0pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; color: #555555; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol/span/p  
p class="p" style="padding: 0pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; color: #555555; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"[Hunbaek/Chanbaek]GS!/span/p  
p class="p" style="padding: 0pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; color: #555555; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Rate :T/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih di dalam ruangan itu di kagetkan dengan munculnya salah satu guru tertampan di sekolah nya Kim Yunho seonsaengnim,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""kalian sedang apa disini ? " tanya Kim Seonsaengnim /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"mereka membungkuk memberi hormat kepada seongsaengnim nya itu/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""saya di beri tugas oleh Choi seonsaengnim untuk memeperkenalkan area sekolah ke murid pindahan, seonsaengnim" ucap Baekhyun dengan sopan /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""ah kau murid pindahan? Selamat datang dan rajinlah belajar" Kim seonsaengnim berucap sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""Ne, terimakasih seonsaengmin" balas Chanyeol /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""kalian istirahatlah, sudah waktunya makan siang, lalu kalian dapat melanjutkan kegiatan kalian" nasihat Kim Seonsaengkim kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""baik saeonsaengnim, kami pergi dulu" ucap baekhyun, mereka membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruangan itu /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanstronguspan style="font-family: Calibri;"BAEKHYUN POV/span/u/strongu/u/p  
p class="MsoNormal"stronguspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""Chanyeol, cukup menjelajahi sekolah untuk hari ini, semoga kau tidak tersesat di sekolah ini hehehe" candaku dan wajah pria yang di depan ku ini berubah seperti anak kecil yang tidak di beri permen oleh kakaknya, sangat menggemaskan menurut ku /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""aku tidak akan tersesat di sekolah ini Baekhyun-ah" pria itu menjawab dengan ekspresi kesalnya /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""aku bercanda chanyeol-ah, kalau begitu kita berpisah disini, aku ingin ke kantin menemui teman-teman ku" ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya, aku pun meninggalkannya dan mulai berjalan ke kantin /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"saat di kantin aku mencari keberadaan luhan dan kyungsoo, saat mencari keberadaan temanku tak sengaja aku menabark seseorang hingga membuat makanannya jatuh dan membua baju ku kotor karena terkena makanan nya /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""Ah sial, kenapa dalam satu hari ku mendapat banyak cobaan" batinku /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""mianhae, aku tak sengaja, sungguh aku tak sengaja Minah sunbae-nim" aku melirik label nama yang di seragamnya lalu minta maaf, /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""hei, apa kau tak punya mata, lihatlah makanan ku jatuh karena mu!"ucap Minah sunbae-nim mendorongku hingga jatuh dan sialnya membuat pergelangan tanganku terkilir karena menahan tubuhku,serta ucapan Minah Sunbae yang tak bisa dibilang pelan membuat para siswa di kantin pun memerhatikan kami /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"" aku akan menggantikan makananmu sunbae, maafkan aku aku tak sengaja" ucapku sambil, menahan rasa sakit pergelangan kiri tanganku ini/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""bertanggung jawablah kau atas semua ini" MIntah berucap sambil menendang makanannya yang jatuh ke padaku, dan berhasil membuat seragamku bertambah kotor /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""cobaain ini belum berakhir kah haha" ku menertawakan diriku dalam hati /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""Hai gadis tuli apa kau tak dengar ucapannya? Baiklah ku ulangi, dia akan mengganti makananmu, apakah kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas?" ucap seseorang yang suaranya sangat ku kenali ialah Sehun,/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"tiba tiba sehun melemparkan beberapa uang lembar kearah minah sunbae dengan wajah datarnya yang sangat tampan, dan berhasil membuat wajah minah sunbae merah karena menahan marah, /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""itu untuk makanan mu" ucap sehun kepada minah sunbae lalu Ia menggendongku, /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"dan reflek aku memegang bahunya membawaku keluar dari kantin /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""aah tidak dasar baekhyun lemah kenapa jantung ini berdegup lagi, apa aku harus memeriksanya ke dokter?"batinku /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"stronguspan style="font-family: Calibri;"BAEKHYUN POV END/span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"stronguspan style="font-family: Calibri;"SEHUN POV /span/u/strongu/u/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""Baekhyun-ah kau tak apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya ku kepada baehyun/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"sungguh ku sangat mengkhawatirkan perempuan mungil ini, ku merasa sangat tak terima saat baekhyun di perlakukan kasar seperti tadi di kantin, ku menyesali datang sedikit terlambat hingga saat ku datang baekhyun sudah berada di lantai kantin dengan bajunya yang kotor, tapi ku puas berhasil membuat malu orang itu dengan ucapanku yang mungkin sedikit tajam, melemparkan beberapa lembar ke arah orang itu, adalah sedikit bumbu tambahan agar rasanya makin memuaskan /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""aku baik-baik saja sehun-ah, terimakasih telah menolongku" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang merona membuat kadar kecantikannya bertambah/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"DEG /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Sungguh baekhyun saat ini sangat menggemaskan, beruntunglah yang akan menjadi kekasih baekhyun nantinya/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""itu lah gunanya teman baekhyun-ah" ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya sambil membawanya keruang kesehatan, ku menidurkan baekhyun di atas ranjang yang berada di ruangan itu, aku melihat pergelangan tanganny kirinya yang membengkak, lalu aku memegangnya/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""Akh" suara kesakitan baekhyun akibat aku memegang pergelangan tangannya,/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""apa itu yang kau sebut baik-baik saja?" kini baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbohong oleh ayahnya, yang membuat ku tak tahan mengusak rambutnya/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanstronguspan style="font-family: Calibri;"SEHUN POV END/span/u/strongstronguspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /span/u/strongstronguspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /span/u/strongspan style="font-family: Calibri;"sehun meninggalkan baekhyun untuk mengambil obat untuk lukanya, setalah mendapatkan yang ia cari, ia kembali ke ranjang tempat baekhyun berada, sehun memegang tangan baekhyun dengan hati-hati karena tak ingin menyakit sang pemiliknya, di oleskan lah krim di sekita pergelangan tangan baekhyun lalu ia lilitkan elastic bandage, saat sehun sedang memililikan bandage, baekhyun dalam diam memperhatikan sehun /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""Aku tahu aku tampan baekhyun-ah, apa kau berfikir untuk memiliki kekasih sepertiku hahaha?" baekhyun menenduk malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya karena mendengar candaan sehun membuat kedua pipi baekhyun makin merona/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""terimakasih lagi sehun-ah, kau sudah dua kali menolongku hari ini"cicit pelan baekhyun yang beruntungnya masih terdengar sehun /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""sama-sama baekhyun, sekarang kau istirahatlah, aku akan mencari temanmu yang berisik itu" sehun mebalas perkataan baekhyun dengan senyumnya, saat bersama baekhyun entah kemana wajah datar yang selalu sehun tunjukan ke orang lain, lihatlah saat ini sehun sedang tersenyum, menakjubkan bukan, menkajubkan karena sehun tersenyum oleh orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa saat lalu, /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"baekhyun pun menurut akhirnya ia memejamkan mata lalu tidur dan sehun keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan mencari kedua sahabat baekhyun yang untungnya berpapasan saat sehun keluar dari pintu ruang kesehatan, keua sahabatnya itupun langsung masuk dan menemani baekhyun/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"sehun hanya dapat memerhatikan baekhyun dari luar/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;""jangan terluka lagi aku tak sanggup melihatnya, aku bersedia terluka untukmu "ucap sehun dalam hati/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"TBC?/span/p 


End file.
